Kenpachi Zaraki/Image Gallery
Kenpachi Anime Images Bleach_Vol._9_Cover.jpg|Kenpachi on the cover of Volume 9. Bleach_Vol._49_Cover.png|Kenpachi on the cover of Volume 49. Bleach_Vol._78_Cover.jpg|Kenpachi and Ikkaku Madarame on the cover of Volume 78. Ep199KenpachiOpt3.png|Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division. Kenpachi Zaraki.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki Younger kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi with Yachiru before joining the Gotei 13. Kenpachi Defeats Ikkaku.jpg|Kenpachi giving Ikkaku advice. Kenpachi and Ikkaku 11th Division Squad.jpg|Kenpachi shortly after becoming captain of the 11th Division. Bleach kenpachi0124.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki Kenpachi 2.png|Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division. Ichimaru ties up Zaraki.png|Gin forcefully taking Kenpachi away from Byakuya. KenpachiArguingWithMayuri.jpg|Kenpachi with Mayuri as Gin arrives at the captains meeting. ZarakiRunning.png|Zaraki running YachiruJoiningKenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi and Yachiru Split Up Above Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi with Yachiru watching Ichigo and friends split up. KenpachiStopsMayuri.jpg|Kenpachi stops Mayuri from injuring Ikkaku. Bleach Ep35ZarakiReiatsu.png|Zaraki watches Ichigo. 36Kenpachi_arrives.png|Kenpachi reveals himself. 36Ichigo_fails.png|Ichigo fails to cut Kenpachi. 36Kenpachi_unsheathes.png|Kenpachi unsheathes his Zanpakutō. Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Kenpachi vs. Ichigo 38Kenpachi_chases.png|Kenpachi chasing down Ichigo. 38Kenpachi_stabs.png|Kenpachi stabs his Zanpakutō through Ichigo's. 39KKenpachi_gets_slashed.png|Kenpachi lets himself get cut so he can get close to Ichigo. 39Kenpachi_unleashes.png|Kenpachi takes off his eyepatch. Zaraki109.jpg|Kenpachi after removing his eye patch. EyePatch.jpg|Kenpachi holding his eye patch. 39Ichigo_and_Kenpachi_clash.png|Kenpachi and Ichigo clash one last time. IchigovsKenpachi.png|Kenpachi and Ichigo after their final clash. 40Ichigo_and_Kenpachi_lie_defeated.png|Kenpachi and Ichigo lie defeated. Kenpachiagreestohelp.jpg|Kenpachi agreeing to help Orihime and her friends. Kenpachiconfrontsgotei13group.jpg|Kenpachi confronts the 7th and 9th Divisions. Kenpachiunfazed.jpg|Kenpachi unfazed by Kaname Tōsen's attack Kaname vs Zaraki.jpg|Kenpachi vs. Tōsen. Ep53ZarakiDefeatsKaname.png|Kenpachi defeats Tōsen Ep53KomamuraTakesHit.png|Kenpachi's attack on Tōsen being blocked by Komamura. KenpachiAndYumichikaLearnOfAizenBetrayal.jpg|Kenpachi and Yumichika Zaraki sword.jpg|Kenpachi's Zanpakutō Episode94KenpachiBored.png|Kenpachi bored in his office while Yachiru watches the proceedings outside. Episode97KenpachisDecision.png|Kenpachi moves out. Ep98ZarakiAppears.png|Kenpachi arrives on the scene. Episode74Squad11.png|The 11th Division discuss Maki Ichinose. Ep98ZarakiReleasesReiatsu.png|Kenpachi versus Ichinose. Ep98ZarakiBlocks.png|Kenpachi fights Maki. Ep98ZarakiEscapes.png|Kenpachi briefly goes full power. Ep98FinalClash.png|Ichinose's last stand. Ichigo Kurosaki fights Vision of Kenpachi Zaraki.png|Ichigo fighting a hallucination of Kenpachi Zaraki Ep142ByakuyaKenpachiArrive.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya arrive to bring back Hitsugaya's task force. Ep173 KenpachiCatchingAssassin.png|Kenpachi catching Rurichiyo's assassin. 195Kenpachi blocks.png|Kenpachi blocks Tesra Lindocruz's fist. 196Kenpachi cuts.png|Kenpachi easily defeats Tesra. 199Kenpachi vs. Nnoitra.png|Kenpachi fights Nnoitra Gilga. 196Kenpachi kicks.png|Kenpachi kicks Ichigo away. 196Kenpachi blocks.png|Kenpachi blocks Nnoitra's attack. Nnoitra vs kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi fights Nnoitra. 200Kenpachi slams.png|Kenpachi slams Nnoitra into the ground. STRENGTH.jpg|Kenpachi shows his strength by holding back Nnoitra's blade with his hand. 201Kenpachi says.png|Kenpachi says he is happy. 201Kenpachi proclaims.png|Kenpachi proclaims he will enjoy cutting Nnoitra up. 201Kenpachi states.png|Kenpachi states he has grown used to Nnoitra's Hierro. 201Kenpachi vs. Nnoitra.png|Kenpachi vs. Nnoitra. 201Kenpachi stops.png|Kenpachi stops Nnoitra's Cero. 201Nnoitra slashes.png|Nnoitra slashes Kenpachi. E201 Yachiru advises Kenpachi.png|Yachiru warns against cutting off all of Nnoitra's arms. E202 Nnoitra Kenpachi fight.png|Nnoitra and Kenpachi continue fighting. 202Kenpachi_cuts.png|Kenpachi cuts the chunk of stone in half. 202Kenpachi_stops.png|Kenpachi stops the bleeding. E202 Kenpachi kendo strike.png|Kenpachi prepares to use kendō against Nnoitra. Ep202KenpachiKillsNnoitra.png|Kenpachi slashes at Nnoitra. E202 Kenpachi sparing Nnoitra.png|Kenpachi bids Nnoitra farewell. Byakuya & Kenpachi Arrive.jpg|Byakuya & Kenpachi arrive to help Ichigo. Yammy punches Kenpachi.png|Yammy punches Zaraki, who is busy trying to attack Ichigo. 289Ichigo, Kenpachi & Byakuya vs. Yammy.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya being interrupted by Yammy. Ep310 KenpachiByakuyaReturn.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi return from Hueco Mundo. Lost Haoris.jpg|Yamamoto berates Shunsui, Byakuya and Kenpachi for losing their captain's haori. 244Kenpachi_jumps.png|Kenpachi jumps down from the ruined building. 244Kenpachi_says.png|Kenpachi says making a mess is just his style. 244Wabisuke_appears.png|Wabisuke appears behind Kenpachi. ZarakiWabisuke244.png|Kenpachi vs. Wabisuke. 244Kenpachi_slashes.png|Kenpachi slashes Wabisuke with Wabisuke. 244Kenpachi_tells.png|Kenpachi tells Gonryōmaru to watch his mouth. 244Kenpachi_states.png|Kenpachi states he is going to rampage. 244Reiatsu_erupts.png|Yellow Reiatsu erupts around Kenpachi. 244Reiatsu_surges.png|Kenpachi's Reiatsu surges in strength and size. Kenpachi_emerges_from_the_explosion.png|Kenpachi stands in the middle of a crater. 244Kenpachi_says_he_will_never_quit.png|Kenpachi says he will never quit. Kenpachi vs. Byakuya.png|Byakuya vs. Kenpachi. 244Kenpachi_and_Byakuya_clash.png|Kenpachi clashes with Byakuya, creating a shockwave. 244Kenpachi_slashes_at_the_ground.png|Kenpachi slashes at the ground. Kenpachi and Byakuya clash.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi clash. Zaraki vs Byakuya.jpg|Kenpachi blocks Byakuya's attack. 244Byakuya_attacks.png|Byakuya attacks Kenpachi, who blocks with his arm. Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword.png|Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword. 244Kenpachi_withstands.png|Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword. 244Kenpachi_states_Byakuya_must_be_joking.png|Kenpachi states Byakuya must be joking. Zaraki grabs Ashisogi Jizo.png|Kenpachi grabs Ashisogi Jizō. 245Ashisogi_Jizo_self-destructs.png|Ashisogi Jizō self-destructs in Kenpachi's hand. 245Kenpachi_envisions.png|Kenpachi envisions Ichigo's machine form. 245Kenpachi_sheathes.png|Kenpachi sheathes his sword. Yachiru Encourages Zaraki To Go.png|Yachiru encourages Zaraki to go. 246Kenpachi_laughs.png|Kenpachi laughs at the notion of mistaking Yamamoto for Byakuya. 246Group_arrives.png|The group arrives at the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Kenpachi_states.png|Kenpachi states having to proceed with caution is a pain. 246Kenpachi_gets_lost.png|Kenpachi gets lost in the dark caves. 246Tenken_and_Gonryomaru_confront.png|Tenken and Gonryōmaru confront Kenpachi. Kenpachi Meets The Spirits.png|Kenpachi encounters Tenken and Gonryōmaru. 246Kenpachi_states_Tenken_and_Gonryomaru_finally_decided_to_show_up.PNG|Kenpachi states Tenken and Gonryōmaru finally decided to show up. Zaraki, Tenken, Gonryōmaru.png|Kenpachi vs. Tenken and Gonryōmaru. Kenpachi Clashes With Tenken.png|Kenpachi blocks Tenken's attack. 247Kenpachi_tells.png|Kenpachi tells Yachiru to try keeping her mouth shut. 247Kenpachi_glows.png|Kenpachi glows with yellow Reiatsu. 247Kenpachi_clashes_with_Tenken.png|Kenpachi clashes with Tenken. 248Kenpachi_states.png|Kenpachi states he gets to fight Ichigo next if Ichigo wins. Zaraki Tenken fight Ep248.png|Kenpachi catches Tenken's sword. 248Reiatsu_emanates.png|A column of red Reiatsu emanates from Tenken. 248Column_extends.png|A column of yellow Reiatsu extends from Kenpachi. Kenpachi vs Tenken's Bankai.jpg|Kenpachi stands before Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. 249Kenpachi_tells.png|Kenpachi tells Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō to make its next move as Yachiru looks on. 249Kenpachi_leaps.png|Kenpachi leaps toward Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Ep249TenkenHitsKenpachi.png|'Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' hits Kenpachi, who is sent flying away. Ep249KenpachiBlocksTenken.png|Kenpachi blocks the sword of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. 249Kenpachi_cuts.png|Kenpachi cuts off one of the horns of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Zaraki Kenpachi - Episode 196.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki Kenpachi episode 249.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki Ep317YachiruPlaysDangai.png|Yachiru plays around in the Dangai. Ep317SomethingStrangeEmerges.png|Something strange appears before encompassing the team. E317 Mayuri Kenpachi Yachiru Nemu Dangai.png|Mayuri, Nemu, Zaraki and Yachiru see something in the Dangai. Ichigo appears before the two captains.png|"Ichigo" appears before the two captains. Kenpachi Tells Ichigo To Stay.png|Zaraki tells Ichigo to stay. The Captains Head Off.png|The captains leave. Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society.jpg|Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society. Zaraki confronts Reigai Zaraki.jpg|Zaraki confronts Reigai Zaraki. Kenpachi Vs Reigai Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi Vs Reigai Kenpachi. Reigai-Kenpachi's iron skin.png|Unable to cut the Reigai. Kenpachi stabbed by his Reigai.png|Kenpachi stabbed by his Reigai. Kenpachi Attacked By Sui-Feng.png|Kenpachi encounters Suì-Fēng Reigai. Onmitskido Unable To Pierce Kenpachi.png|Unable to hurt Kenpachi. Komamura Arrives.png|Komamura arrives, stopping Suì-Fēng from attacking Kenpachi. Ep328ZarakiHitsugaya.png|Inaba is confronted by Hitsugaya and Kenpachi. Ep328ZarakiAttacksInaba.png|Kenpachi attacks Inaba. Ep328HitsugayaZarakiVsInaba.png|Hitsgaya watches Kenpachi versus Inaba. Ep328ZarakiAttackRecreated.png|Inaba recreates Kenpachi's attack. Yachiru comes to Kenpachi's aid.png|Yachiru kneels before an unconscious Kenpachi. Kenpachi reminisces to Rukongai.png|Kenpachi reminisces back to Rukongai. Kenpachis release reiatsu.png|Both Kenpachis release their enormous Reiatsu. The captains split up.png|The captains sense Reiatsu. Kenpachi knocks the Onmitsukido away.png|Kenpachi knocks away the Onmitsukidō. Kenpachi attacks Onmitsukido.png|Kenpachi faces off against the Onmitsukidō. Kenpachi and Yachiru walk through bamboo forest.png|Kenpachi and Yachiru walk through a bamboo forest. KomamuraKenpachiReigai.png|Komamura stealing Kenpachi's fight. Kenpachi is not amused. Ep326KenpachiVsOnmitsukido.png|Kenpachi attacked by Onmitsukidō. Ep324KenVsKen.png|Kenpachi faces his Reigai. Kenpachi stabbed by Nnoitra.png|Nnoitra stabs Kenpachi. Nnoitra removes Kenpachi's eyepatch.png|Nnoitra knocks Kenpachi's eyepatch off. Inaba recreates Kenpachi's attack.png|Inaba records Kenpachi's attack. Ep337KenpachiVSReigaiKenpachi.png|Kenpachi takes on his clone. Ep338KenpachiBackByakuya.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya taunt each other about needing help. Ep340WorkTogether.png|The Shinigami leave no openings. Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|The Shinigami arrive. Ep362KenpachiVsGiriko.png|Kenpachi vs Giriko. Ep362KenpachiPairsGiriko.png|Kenpachi and Giriko pair up. Ep362KenpachiWithGiriko.png|Kenpachi with Giriko in their chat room. Ep363YachiruBeratesKenpachi.png|Yachiru yells at Kenpachi about leaving. Episode 362 Kenpachi cleaned up.png Ep202KenpachiKillsNnoitra.png Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami watch on. Kenpachi Manga Images Zaraki.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki's Battle Data Chart MangaVolume13Cover.png|Kenpachi on the cover of Volume 13 C113 cover page Zaraki Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi Zaraki on the cover of Chapter 113 C308 cover Kenpachi Nnotoria.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki on the cover of Chapter 308 All colour kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki on the all color Bleach Kenpachi volume 13 all colour.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki in color on Volume 13 ByakuyaZarakiCalender2010.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki on the 2010 Calendar C114 cover page Zaraki & Yachiru.png|Kenpachi Zaraki on the cover of Chapter 114 139Ikkaku_arrives.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika arrive to fight the lieutenants, surprising Kenpachi. Byakuya Kenpachi Vs Yammy.jpg|Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki argue over who gets to fight Yammy. Chap460Pg11ShinigamiAppear.png|Kenpachi and the other Shinigami make their first appearance of the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi with Ichigo. Chap464Pg3YachiruAppears.png|Yachiru yells at Kenpachi. Ikkaku and Captains Return.png|The Shinigami prepare to return to Soul Society. Kenpachi slaughtering.jpg|Kenpachi doing his normal thing. 503Cover.png|Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 503. Chapter 503 - Kenpachi Attacks "Juhabach".png|Kenpachi vs. Yhwach. KenpachiFallsToBach.png|Kenpachi held aloft after being defeated. Ch523 BattleforMonsters.png|Kenpachi and Unohana fighting it out. Ch524 UnohanaPinningKenpachi.png|Unohana pinning Kenpachi. Ch524 ManlyTears.png|Kenpachi crying over dying to Unohana. Ch524 KenpachiPierced.png|Kenpachi pierced with Unohana's sword. Ch524 ClashoftheTitans.png|Kenpachi and Unohana clashing swords. Ch524 Retsu'sKnifeInKenpachi.png|Kenpachi being stabbed by Unohana's knife. Kenpachi on dead bodies.png|A young Kenpachi Zaraki. Ch525 UnohanaSeriouslyInjured.png|Kenpachi landing a direct hit on Unohana. Ch526UnohanaIsDead.png|Kenpachi landing the final blow on Unohana. 527Kenpachi_pulls.png|Kenpachi pulls his blade out of Unohana. 573_Kenpachi's_arrival.png|Kenpachi arrived upon sensing Yachiru's dwindling Reiatsu. 573_Ground_trembles.png|The ground underneath Kenpachi and Isane starts rumbling. 573_Kenpachi_stopped.png|Kenpachi attacks Gremmy. 574_Kenpachi_falls.png|Gremmy surrounds Kenpachi with water and prepares to throw him into a crevasse. 576_Hand.png|A giant hand appears above Kenpachi. 577Nozarashi.png|Kenpachi releases the true form of his Shikai, Nozarashi. 578Gremmy_creates.png|Gremmy's clones envelop Kenpachi in a pocket of space. 579Gremmy_explodes.png|Kenpachi watches Gremmy's body explode. 580Kenpachi_attacks.png|Kenpachi attacks Candice Catnipp. 580The_Thunderbolt.png|Candice uses The Thunderbolt'''to move behind Kenpachi. 613Unnamed Barrier.png|Kenpachi is prevented from leaving Urahara's laboratory by a Kidō barrier. 629Kenpachi appears.png|Kenpachi appears behind Mayuri. 635KenpachiArmInjured.png|Kenpachi's arm is mangled by '''The Compulsory. 636Kenpachi & Mayuri vs. Pernida.png|Kenpachi and Mayuri confront Pernida. 636The Compulsory.png|Kenpachi's arm is further warped by The Compulsory. 636Kenpachi rips.png|Kenpachi rips his arm off to protect the rest of his body. 636NemuBindsStump.png|Nemu binds Kenpachi's arm stump. 636Kenpachi slashes.png|Kenpachi slashes partway through Pernida. Kenpachi GIFs Ryōdan.gif|Kenpachi uses Ryōdan. Kenpachi Hakuda.gif|Kenpachi displaying his hand-to-hand skills. KenpachiNuclearStrike.gif|Kenpachi exerts his power in a single strike. KenpachiEnergyWave.gif|Kenpachi launches an energy wave. Kenpachi Movie Images The Gotei 13 meet to discuss hitsugaya's execution.png|The Gotei 13 meet to discuss new information concerning Hitsugaya. Kenpachi reawakens.jpg|Kenpachi reawakens and joins the battle. Kenpachi breaking kusaka.png|Kenpachi easily shatters Kusaka's midsection. Category:Images